fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Zalgo
Zalgo is the prince of the glitch world, the dimension where glitchlings come from. Zalgo has been described as a tyrannical ruler that wishes to destroy the human world, and many others. Zalgo spends most of his time in the glitch world. Powers Zalgo alone has not been seen to have many powers; his only appearances to date are as Lord President, and as Spekinor's outclass duplicate. His most notable effect is his passive: Glitchling Prince. This allows him to use the abilities of any glitchlings on the field, so long as they are loyal to the monarchy. As Lord President, Zalgo can travel large distances using the ability "The QPU Grid," can lift enemies and objects with cables and wires, and can fire a laser from his eye as an interrupt. In this form, Zalgo is "Barely Tangible With No Legs!" and as such is immune to terrain effects. Anything that touches Lord President instantly receives a glitch effect. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 40: Flight of the Brooklyn Bees The events of this episode were entirely due to Zalgo's attack on DBA. The party first fought a group of Zalgo's soldiers, who used to be Mr. President's bodyguards, before he fell into the glitch. Once the party beat this small group, they followed the leader out of the locker room, and fought him again in the halls outside the arena. After that fight, the party entered the arena to find Lord President in the announcer's booth. He sent two more groups of three to attack the party, and when they fell, Lord President put the stamina and proficiency tiles on the floor. Before the fight with him started, Abigail Palmer arrived and had a conversation with her brother. When Mr. President was almost swayed to stop fighting, Zalgo took control forcefully, and fought the party with a group of healers. These healers did not survive a single round, thanks to P.W. 2101, who dropped an airplane on them. Once the fight was lost, Zalgo was forced out of Mr. President, and after some banter, fled the scene. This scene, where Zalgo was forced out, was entirely spur of the moment for the GM(Belmoley), and led to Zalgo being his own unique character separate from Lord President. Episode 47: No More Villains Lord President returned(very much against his will), to compete in a contest for villains. Zalgo spent most of the time here badmouthing Litch Sevanna, the being running this competition. Zalgo used his QPU Grid ability to get an early lead, but this was not enough to win the contest. In the cooking competition, Zalgo managed to get Nulveer'ra into the area, and had him make a sugar glazed ham. It was unremarkable, but Zalgo did get a shotgun out of it. In the movie section, Zalgo played King Cannon, a king with cannons for arms. After the competition was over, Zalgo had Nulveer'ra help W posses a copy of litch. Once the party was sent to the locker room, Zalgo had Nulveer'ra take him back to the glitch world. Once Sen'ler Norlock heard he had missed Zalgo by minutes, he was quite distressed. Episode 50: Memory Lane Marathon Lord President appeared in the final map, and tried to break the fourth wall, but Belmoley forgot he had muted himself. Episode 54: Glitch Trouble in Little Brooklyn When Spekinor Ezbehr was getting desperate, he summoned copies of Zalgo and Mr. President. Zalgo used his passive to use the abilities of literally any DBA member in the past. After some time, he fused with Mr. President and became Lord President. Once Zalgo fell, the fight with Spekinor came to the climatic anime finisher. Trivia Zalgo, Glitchlings as a concept, and especially Lord President all happened because of one event towards the end of episode 24: when Mr. President, in his exhausted, megalomaniac state, punched a wall of REDACTED residue, and promptly disappeared, along with all of his bodyguards. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters